Knife
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: "Sanji ne voulait pas répondre à cette voix grinçante qui résonnait à ses oreilles, c'était le début de la folie de répondre à soi-même... Mais qu'avait-il à craindre après tout ? Il avait déjà la corde au cou, il ne pouvait plus échapper à son destin. Il avait bien tué Zoro." OS qui est plus joyeux qu'il en a l'air.


Me revoilà pour un petit OS ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part : MERCI BEAUCOUP ESTRELLA-SAN ! :3 Elle a eut le courage de supporter mes conneries et de m'aider à corriger cet OS !

Enjoy !

* * *

_Non, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, JE LE HAIS !_

Voilà les mots que Sanji se répétait sans cesse depuis plus d'une heure, assis dans une rue sordide habitée par des prostituées et des gros baraqués. Ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver là, recroquevillé et tremblant ? Lui même de comprenait pas très bien. Tout s'était passé si vite : la vue de Zoro et une femme aux seins plus que considérables, la fureur qui l'avait traversée, le mouvement furtif qu'il avait fait pour sortir son couteau de la poche et enfin le coup sec qu'il avait donné dans le dos de son nakama, enfonçant net la lame dans le cœur. La prostituée avait poussé un cri et était partie le plus vite possible. Sanji, lui, était resté quelques secondes de plus avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Le corps du bretteur était retombé mollement sur les pavés, se vidant déjà de son sang. Puis il avait couru dans les ruelles. Comme pour échapper à la vue du corps gisant sur le sol.

Il était donc assis sur la pierre mouillée, la tête dans les genoux et les idées embrouillées. Si Luffy savait qu'il avait tué le bretteur, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Ses sentiments se battaient dans sa tête, la folie et la haine contre lui-même semblaient être dans le même camp, affrontant la lucidité et l'espoir. Pourtant, le regret semblait être des deux côtés, omniprésent dans ses pensées.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Rester dans cette rue équivalait à se condamner à une mort assurée sous les litres d'eau froide qui coulaient sur sa peau. Mais d'un autre côté, rentrer au bateau n'était pas une très bonne idée : que pourrait-il dire à Luffy ? Il pouvait aussi faire semblant de rien, dire qu'il n'avait plus vu le vert depuis un moment et qu'il s'était sans doute perdu. Mais pourtant, inconsciemment il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de garder cette mort longtemps sur la conscience.

Dans sa tête, la folie gagna un peu de terrain.

_Alors, que vas-tu faire ?_

Sanji ne voulait pas répondre à cette voix grinçante qui résonnait à ses oreilles, c'était le début de la folie de répondre à soi-même... Mais qu'avait-il à craindre après tout ? Il avait déjà la corde au cou, il ne pouvait plus échapper à son destin. Il avait bien tué Zoro.

- Je ne sais pas, devenir fou peut-être.

Oui, il avait parlé. Il avait cédé à la folie, il savait qu'on ne pourrait plus rien pour lui maintenant...

_En tous cas, tu es sur la bonne voie pour ça... Mais dis-moi, pourquoi l'as-tu tué ?_

Ca, c'était bien la question qu'il se posait depuis qu'il avait enfoncé son couteau dans le torse du bretteur. Il ne répondit rien, il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait tué, il avait juste agi par pure haine à ce moment là, rien que de la haine...

_Oui, juste de la haine n'est-ce- pas ? Et d'où vient cette haine ? Tu n'étais quand-même pas jaloux de lui à cause de cette femme aux gros seins, si ?_

Non, il ne l'était pas. A part ses gros attributs, elle n'avait rien de beau, de charmeur, de sensuel comme les femmes du navire, non.

_Alors, se pourrait-il que tu aies été jaloux d'elle ?_

Jaloux... De la femme ? Il ne ressentait donc pas que de la haine envers Zoro ?

_Oui c'est ça, que de la haine... Alors peux-tu me dire quelle est la différence entre la haine que tu ressens pour tes ennemis et celle que tu as pour Zoro ?_

Evidemment, c'était une toute autre haine, il le savait, il n'était pas aussi idiot que ça. Mais après tout... Etait-ce vraiment de la haine ?

_Exactement, ce n'est pas de la haine !_

-C'est quoi alors ?

Il avait encore une fois parlé, s'enfonçant encore plus dans sa folie.

_De l'amour !_

De l'amour ? Il éprouvait de l'amour pour le bretteur ? L'algue incapable de se diriger dans un village ?

_Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi tu as tellement eu peur à Thriller Bark ? Pourquoi tu aimes bien te battre avec lui ? C'est pourtant simple à comprendre !_

Là, Sanji était soufflé. Tout s'imbriquait parfaitement, il n'y avait pas un seul défaut dans ce que la voix lui chuchotait malicieusement... Mais ce n'était que son esprit qui lui "parlait", une simple folie... Il s'était tout simplement caché ça, ce n'est pas qu'il ne voyait rien, c'est qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir.

_Tu commences enfin à comprendre hein... Et maintenant qu'as-tu fait avec ton ignorance ? Tu l'as tué ! Il est mort maintenant, mort, mort mort !_

- NON !

Sanji ouvrit les yeux, se redressant brusquement. Il vit avec stupéfaction sa chambre et la porte qui se situait sur le mur devant lui. Un cauchemar, ce n'était rien qu'un cauchemar... Enfin presque. Les souvenirs douloureux de la journée passée lui étaient soudainement revenus en tête. Il avait bien enfoncé une lame dans le corps de Zoro après l'avoir vu en compagnie d'une femme du plaisir. Mais contrairement au cauchemar, il ne l'avait pas tué, juste gravement blessé. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et, poussé par le remords, avait couru jusqu'au Sunny pour y ramener le vert et pouvoir le sauver à temps.

Mais en arrivant, il avait voulu expliquer aux autres que c'était sa faute mais n'ayant pas le courage, il s'était tu. Quand Luffy lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé, il avait failli dire que c'était sa faute mais Zoro lui avait coupé la parole.

- J'étais dans la rue et on m'a pris à revers, j'ai rien pu voir...

C'est ce qu'il avait dit. Mais Sanji n'était pas dupe : Zoro l'avait vu venir. Il était donc dans l'infirmerie, hors de danger immédiat mais tout de même sérieusement touché.

Sanji se leva, tout en essuyant son front couvert de sueur. Il fallait qu'il aille voir le vert, qu'il ait le cœur net de cet "amour" qui était devenu évident maintenant qu'il y pensait. Le bateau était calme, il devait être dans les trois heures du matin, contrastant avec le jour turbulent, avec les cris et les jeux du capitaine et des autres membres de l'équipage. Sanji avançait tranquillement dans les couloirs sombres, humant la douce odeur du bois du navire. Malgré son calme apparent, il appréhendait le moment où il ouvrirait la porte de l'infirmerie. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire, il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir. Il allait juste entrer dans la pièce, regarder l'épéiste dormir puis aller dans la cuisine comme toujours, pour aller préparer le repas. Oui, c'est ça, Zoro ne se réveillerait pas à cette heure-ci...

Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et alla s'installer sur la chaise à côté du lit, ses yeux s'étant habitués au noir. La lumière de la lune presque pleine filtrait par la fenêtre, de cette lumière blafarde et froide dont elle faisait toujours preuve. Cette couleur donnait au visage serein de Zoro un air de cadavre. Seule sa respiration prouvait que le vert était bien vivant.

Sanji observa d'abord les yeux du bretteur : bien que ses paupières étaient fermées, le blond pouvait imaginer sans mal ses iris vert pomme qui le regardaient souvent avec moquerie. Puis il descendit un peu, arrivant au nez droit et fin aux courbes quelques peu anguleuses mais il ne s'attarda pas tellement et arriva aux lèvres. Lèvres que Sanji rêva de pouvoir toucher, embrasser. Pourtant, il se retint et son regard fut capté par le torse du patient : un gros bandage y avait été mis et on remarquait un petit peu de sang, témoignant de la présence de la blessure en dessous.

Les remords que le cuisinier avait ressentis durant son cauchemar revinrent. Pourquoi le bretteur avait-il décidé de le protéger ? Il aurait pu dire que c'était lui qui lui avait lâchement planté un couteau dans le dos. Maintenant qu'il avait élucidé un problème, pourquoi fallait-il qu'une autre question vienne se poser ?

Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, quelques larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues. Il n'était pas particulièrement triste et les remords n'étaient pas assez grands au point d'en pleurer mais le stress qu'il avait eu dans la journée, rajouté à celui du cauchemar, l'accumulation le menait à ses limites

Il se replia sur lui même pour pouvoir rendre ses sanglots moins bruyants. Après quelques minutes, le cuisinier sentit les draps bouger sous ses bras. Sans doute Zoro qui se réveillait... Se rendant compte de la situation, Sanji s'essuya rapidement le visage du revers de la main et il allait se retourner quand il sentit une main s'agripper à son bras gauche. Il se retourna pour voir le marimo, les yeux grands ouverts et une mine étonnée sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- ...

- Ça m'aide pas ça...

-Excuse-moi si je t'ai réveillé, je m'en vais.

Zoro dirigea vers lui un regard suspicieux montrant clairement à Sanji qu'il pensait que ça cachait quelque chose. Il tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte du vert mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, chose qui énervait grandement le blond.

- Attends, tu pleures.

Il savait qu'il avait les yeux rouges et que le sabreur l'avait remarqué, alors à quoi bon lui mentir ? Il le harcèlerait de toute façon pour en savoir la raison. Et il savait que Zoro utiliserait tous les moyens pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

- Si tu veux.

-Et pourquoi ?

- Cherche pas.

- Et pourquoi je chercherai pas ?

- Parce que t'en as rien à foutre et que de toute façon, si je te le disais ça ne changerait rien.

- Mais c'est pas parce que je fais semblant d'en avoir rien à foutre de tout que j'observe pas ! T'es mon nakama quand même, merde !

-Ha ouais ? Alors tu voulais pas juste protéger ta fièreté que t'as menti hier ?

Il avait dit cette phrase avec un ton ironique, mais donnait un maximum de contenance à sa manière de parler pour montrer au vert qu'il avait confiance en lui, mais malgré cela il sentait ses barrières se briser petit à petit que la discussion avançait...

- Parce que tu trouves ça moins déshonorant de se faire prendre par derrière plutôt que par un nakama ? Je m'en fous de savoir pourquoi tu m'as fais ça parce que je suis sûr que tu l'as fait pour une bonne raison.

Sanji resta sans voix un instant devant le sorte d'aveu que le vert venait de lui faire. Entre-eux, c'était vraiment très dur de se dire des compliments, même cachés. Et là il venait de montrer qu'il lui faisait une confiance aveugle en lui. Mais le blond se reprit rapidement et lui rétorqua :

- Qu'est-ce-qui te fais croire ça ?

- Personne, je sais juste que tu ne me porterai de coup aussi dangereux pour rien.

- ...

- Alors je repose ma question : pourquoi tu as pleuré ?

- Tu peux pas comprendre, rendors-toi, il faut que tu te reposes.

Sanji se dégagea brusquement le la poigne du vert et rejoignit à grandes enjambées la porte de l'infirmerie avant que Zoro n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et la referma aussi sec, allant se réfugier dans la cuisine. Evidemment, il était beaucoup trop tôt pour préparer le repas, mais il ne pourrait plus s'endormir... Il décida donc de s'asseoir sur un des bancs de la cuisine et de ruminer ce que le vert lui avait dit. La journée allait être longue...

-le lendemain-

Après que tout l'équipage eut mangé toutes les crêpes que Sanji avait préparé depuis 5 heures du matin, Nami, Luffy, Robin et Chopper étaient partis en ville et avaient laissé Sanji, Zoro et Usopp sur le navire. Chacun était dans son coin : Zoro dans l'infirmerie, Sanji dans la cuisine et Usopp dans son atelier. Mais tout à coup, pendant qu'il cuisinait, Sanji sentit une paire de bras lui faire lâcher ce qu'il avait en main et le plaquer contre un mur.

- Bon, tu vas enfin me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

C'était Zoro qui était sorti de l'infirmerie et qui plongeait son regard froid dans celui de Sanji. Ce dernier avait déjà prévu comment répondre à cette question pendant ses heures de rumination mais une fois devant le bretteur, il avait du mal à réfléchir correctement. Il opta donc pour lui dire la vérité... Enfin, une partie.

- J'ai juste fait un cauchemar, c'est tout.

- Un simple cauchemard assez flippant pour te faire venir chialer devant mon lit ?

- Plus ou moins...

- Te fous pas de ma gueule.

- Bon, c'est pas que le cauchemar.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Disons... Mes motivations pour t'avoir porté un coup aussi dangereux.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : je m'en fous. Mais je veux savoir pourquoi t'es tellement touché par ça.

- ... Je suppose que tu vas me harceler pour savoir, non ?

- Exactement.

- T'es chiant.

- Je sais.

- Tiens, et toi ? Tu réponds plus à mes insultes et t'es tout sérieux, c'est pas normal !

- Essaye pas de détourner la conversation. Mais pour tout te dire, c'est parce que tu es bizarre.

- Tiens tiens, alors mon humeur affecte celle du grand bretteur qu'est Roronoa Zoro ?

- Non, j'agis en conséquence c'est tout.

- Mon oeil. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce-que tu fous debout ? T'as reçu un couteau dans le ventre !

- Ca ? C'est rien, ça m'est déjà arrivé.

- Quand ça ?

- Un combat contre Cabaji, un pote à Baggy, juste après avoir rencontré Nami. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

Sanji se sentait petit à petit perdre le contrôle de lui même et une colère sourde commença à se répandre dans ses membres. Alors ça n'avait pas d'importance de se prendre un couteau dans le ventre ?

- Tch, toujours à prendre des risques pour rien. T'es toujours là avec ton foutu rêve de devenir le plus grand bretteur du monde, tu peux pas arrêter avec ça et éviter de frôler la mort à chaque fois que tu combats ?

Le cook regretta immédiatement ces mots. Il venait presque d'insulter le rêve du vert. Celui-ci serra les dents si fort que son vis-à-vis pu voir son visage se crisper et, contrairement à ce que le blond pensait, il lui répondit avec une voix calme, mais ayant l'effet d'un acide.

- Alors mon "foutu" rêve est moins bien que le tien qui est de chercher un océan qui n'existe pas ? Moi au moins je suis sûr que c'est possible. Mais toi ? Rechercher une légende, qu'elle perte de-

SBAF !

Le blond n'avait pas pu se retenir et avait violemment giflé le bretteur en face de lui. C'en était de trop. Il fulminait de rage. Oui, il savait que c'était peut-être une légende, et alors ? Etait-ce pire que perdre des litres de sang à chaque combat ?

Zoro, lui, se tenait la joue où une belle marque rouge témoignait de la claque du blond. Il avait l'air étonné, un peu de regret brillait dans ses yeux. Mais Sanji n'y fit pas attention et profita du fait que le vert ait relâché son attention pour se dégager de son étreinte et sortir de la cuisine pour se réfugier à l'arrière du Sunny.

Il courut et alla s'asseoir contre un mur de bois, face à la mer. Il se mit la tête entre les genoux et essaya de faire le point, en vain. Tout d'abord, il devait se calmer. Aussi, il prit de grandes inspirations dans le but de faire le vide dans sa tête et réussi à se calmer.

Mais que faire maintenant ? Il avait insulté le rêve de Zoro, et en échange il avait insulté le sien. Il savait que pour Zoro, autant que pour lui, son rêve était son but de vivre, la chose qui le faisait aller de l'avant. Et puis, comme il connaissait Zoro, il allait bouder, et Sanji l'imiterait. Il serait donc impossible de lui dire qu'il l'aimait...

- Raaaaaaaah putain, ça me fait chier de t'aimer, foutu marimo !

Il se sentit un peu mieux après avoir crié ça mais la voix qui lui répondit le fit regretter amèrement ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Ca te fait chier de quoi ?

Le cook tourna la tête vers le détenteur de la voix qui n'était autre que Zoro. Cette fois-ci, c'était décidé : il allait lui dire la vérité, que cette algue arrête de le harceler, quelle que soit sa réponse.

- Ca me fait chier de t'aimer, la voilà ta réponse à ta question de "pourquoi je suis venu chialer sur ton lit". T'es content maintenant ?

Hé... C'était quoi ces larmes qu'il sentait essayer de traverser la barrière de ses paupières ? Il avait enfin dit ça, pourquoi se sentait-il plus oppressé que libéré ? Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, il entendit la voix un peu rauque de Zoro grogner une réponse :

- Si c'est que ça...

Que ça ? Il se foutait de lui ?

- Mais quand même, t'aurais pu le dire avant que j'insulte ton rêve, ça m'aurait évité de faire cette connerie...

... Zoro qui admet qu'il a fait une connerie alors que c'est Sanji qui avait commencé ? Le cook avait du mal à croire que c'était bien le marimo qui venait de dire ces mots. Mais apparemment Zoro n'avait pas fini de parler.

- Maintenant que tu as répondu à ma question, je vais répondre à la tienne...

- Laquelle ?

- " Alors tu voulais pas juste protéger ta fierté que t'as menti hier ? " Je ne t'ai pas vraiment répondu...

Sanji était intrigué par ce que le vert lui disait, ne pouvait-il pas juste dire "Moi je t'aime pas" et se casser ? Evidemment, ça l'aurait fait souffrir, mais il aurait pu passer à autre chose. Parce que même si la découverte de ses sentiments ne datait même pas de 24 heures, il en avait déjà marre d'être dans l'ignorance. Mais le vert semblait avoir besoin d'un coup de pouce.

- Et ?...

- Et je m'en voulais de me rabaisser à utiliser cette pute pour essayer d'arrêter de penser à toi pour un moment...

... Ca voulait dire que le vert pensait à lui ? Le blond releva un peu plus la tête et put remarquer que le visage du bretteur était un peu rouge et son regard fuyant. Le cuisinier ne put empêcher un grand sourire de s'étaler sur ses lèvres et eut envie de rire devant la tête absolument mignonne qu'affichait Zoro. C'était absolument clair qu'il l'aimait. Mais cet abruti aurait encore besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour avouer. Toujours son sourire plaqué sur le visage, Sanji se releva et prit le menton de son vis-à-vis entre deux doigts.

- Alors le grand Roronoa Zoro m'aimerait ?

Au grand étonnement du blond, Zoro releva subitement la tête et lui adressa un regard sauvage avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de Sanji. Ce dernier y répondit avec plaisir et leurs langues se mirent à s'entremêler, cherchant à toujours être en contact avec l'autre, mais s'éloignant pour mieux se rejoindre avec toujours plus de fougue.

Puis, ils dûrent se séparer par manque d'air mais quand le blond voulut entamer un deuxième baiser, Zoro, glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille du cook et lui murmura quelques mots :

- Tch', t'as pas intérêt de me cacher encore ce genre de choses, j'ai du mal à croire que j'aime un abruti comme toi.

- C'est réciproque, tronche de gazon.


End file.
